


Turn Around

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Shizuo's stuck in the middle of chores when Izaya and Delic's usual karaoke session starts.Or: Izaya sings Total Eclipse of the Heart.





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to read this trainwreck, so now everyone gets to. Please enjoy one of my old warm-up drabbles from around two years ago.

Delic must've pulled out his keyboard, Shizuo could hear him testing the volume with a few random keys. Then the music started, and he knew those opening notes _too_ well.

 

 _Oh no_ , Shizuo thought, _not again._

 

Ruby seemed to share his sentiments by the sounds of his yell, feet running, and a door slamming shut. Hands deep in the sink and with dishes still to wash, Shizuo didn't have the sanctuary of a convenient smoke break. This had begun to be a weekly event.

 

“Turn around.” Delic always took the helm of back up vocals.

 

Izaya dropped whatever he was doing, _probably fiddling with one of those damn phones_ , and jumped right into the position of lead vocals like he was born for it. “Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.”

 

Shizuo pointed his glare at the sudsy water and dishes. He understood enough English to get that it was some sort of angsty love song and he couldn't care less what songs his son played as long as he was happy.. No, Shizuo's problem was being trapped with a theatrical flea who would force him to be a prop or partner. The blond would never make the latter mistake again.

 

Sure enough, the music hit the peak it had been crawling up to. “Every now and then I fall apart,” Izaya belted. He rolled off of the couch he had been dramatically sprawled on and zipped to the island counter separating the kitchen and living room. The brunet braced his palms on the counter, knees on a stool.

 

“And I need you now tonight!” Still giving the lyrics his all, Izaya climbed the counter to lay on his back, arm outstretched to jab Shizuo's back with his finger. “And I need you more than ever!” Shizuo straightened, scowling out the window past the walkway and down the street. He wouldn't turn around, he wouldn't fuel this.

 

The informant wrapped his arms around himself as he sang, “And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever!”

 

Izaya scooted himself over and hopped off the counter to fully embrace Shizuo, ignoring the growl he earned. “And we'll only be making it right! 'Cause we'll never be wrong!” He began melting down the blond, clutching some clothing as he went. “Together we can take it to the end of the line!”

 

A neighbor, leaving early before the karaoke session for the fifth weekend in a row continued, made the mistake of glancing in the window as they walked past towards the stairs. The unfortunate soul turned ashen when they saw Ikebukuro's Most Feared in the same kitchenette, one glaring through them while ringing a dish rag as if he was choking a neck and the other slipping down him like a personal slide while boisterously singing, “Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!”


End file.
